Whispers at the Door
by Axelrocks
Summary: This is going to be a series of one-shots of Derek and Chloe. Later ones may contain spoilers of The Reckoning, so if you haven't read it yet you may want too before you read some of these.


**A/N Well here's the first one-shot.(This is also the first one-shot I have ever written too in my life! So please be nice!) I hope you all enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

* * *

**Whispers at the Door**

**Derek's POV**

"Come on, Derek," I growled to myself. "You can do this." I was pacing my room and every minute I was getting more and angrier with myself. I was being a coward. Right now I should be telling Chloe how I feel, and instead I'm in here doing nothing. Ughh!

Just then someone knocked on the door, and before I could say anything Simon walked in. He seemed to be surprised to see me standing there.

"Whoa, man, what happened to the floor?" He asked.

I looked down and say that I had treaded the floor flat with my walking back and forth. Opps. So I shrugged.

"I wasn't expecting you in here. I thought you were going to put your moves on Chloe."

I growled. "I'm working on it."

Simon laughed and came over and clapped me on the back. "It isn't that hard. All you have to do is ask her if she wants to get something to eat with you. She'll understand. I mean you are always hungry. And while you're stuffing your face you can tell her how you feel. Well first make sure you have no food in your mouth that may not go over well. And-"

"Okay, Simon, I get it," I sighed. This was going to be hard. What if when I asked her she runs away screaming?

"Well what are you waiting for, then?" Simon folded his arms impatiently.

"Hold on a minute!" I growled at him again. Did he not understand that these things took time? I wasn't just going to rush in her room and ask her out. That wasn't my style.

Simon sighed. "You are hopeless. All you have to do is say six words. Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?"

"If it's so easy, then why don't you try?"

Simon looked away. "Believe me, I've tried. She's just not that interested in me that way." Then he looked at me and smiled. "So that's more of a reason for you to ask her out now. You are the only guy here, so if she liked someone it's probably you."

I perked up. "Really?" I couldn't help but be a little excited. But then I realized that she may not like me after all and I had to prepare myself for a rejection.

"Of course she does!" Simon exclaimed. "Now go and get her." He tried pushing me out, but that didn't work. I remained in the same spot. He used all his strength on me, and I still didn't move.

"Okay, seriously, man I know you're strong but give your brother a break."

I chuckled to myself and left my room. I was on a mission.

-----------

I stopped once I got outside of her door. My palms grew sweaty and I began to get really nervous. "This is it," I said to myself. "Come on, Derek, you can do this."

No, I couldn't do this.

----------

**Chloe's POV**

"Who is that?" I said to myself when I heard someone talking outside of my bedroom door.

I placed the magazine I was reading down and hopped off my bed and headed for the door. I didn't open it, but I stood there and listened. After a couple minutes of listening I figured it was Derek.

My heart began to beat faster just at the mention of him. What was he doing by my door?

I was going to go back to my bed and waited for him to knock. But my name can't my attention.

------------

**Derek's POV**

I began pacing back and forth, and this time it was in front of Chloe's door. I was practicing what I was going to say.

"Uh, Chloe, hi…I just wanted to know if you would go out with me... No that was too original. Oh, hey Chloe, I just wanted to tell you that I've liked you for a long time and I wanted to know if you would go out with me."

No! None of these were working! I was doomed to be single for the rest of my life!

----------

**Chloe's POV**

So that was why Derek was here? He wanted to ask me out? I wanted to jump and down, but knowing Derek he could probably hear me.

So what was taking so long? Didn't he know I would say yes? Didn't he know that I've liked him for a long time too?

---------

**Derek's POV**

"Maybe I should try another time," I said to myself and began to walk away.

Just then Chloe's door opened. She looked surprised.

"Oh, hi, Derek," she said and smiled. "I didn't know you were out here."

I sighed in relief. Well that was good. I hadn't wanted her to know.

"Um…do you want to come in? We can talk and stuff," she said and for some reason she was blushing.

What was wrong with her?

I followed her inside and I couldn't help but be a little nervous. Only just a minute ago I was ready to ask her out. And now…I wasn't so sure.

"Here," she said and pointed to the arm chair she had in her room. "You can sit there." Then she plopped on her bed and looked at me.

"So," I said feeling a little awkward. "What's up?"

She smiled. "Nothing. How about you?"

Wow, this was some great conversation.

"Nothing," I said and we sat there in silence.

---------

**Chloe's POV**

This wasn't going so well, I had to get him to ask me out. But how? Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head. I got it.

"Yea, I'm just hiding out in my room."

He looked confused. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Oh Simon asked me out…again." That was a lie.

"Really?" He looked even more confused.

"But I guess he doesn't get it that he's like a brother to me." I flipped on my back and looked at my ceiling. "He just doesn't get that there is _someone_ else."

-------------

**Derek's POV**

"Someone else?" I asked confused. "Who? Andrew?"

She jumped off her bed and glared at me. "No!" She exclaimed. "Not Andrew." She sighed. "God, Derek, I didn't know you were that slow."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I like you! I think I may even love you! You never noticed?"

I was taken aback by her confession and no, I had never noticed. "No," I said.

She rolled her eyes again and walked up to me. "I know you like me too."

What? How? I clenched my fists. "Simon," I growled.

She laughed. "No, not Simon. I heard you outside my door. You were trying to get up the courage to ask me out."

I stood there in stunned silence. What?

She walked even closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Was this really happening? Yes, it was!

She stood on tiptoe and I leaned down and our lips met. I pulled her closer to me as the kiss deepened. But then she pulled away and smiled up at me.

"My answer is yes."

**A/N If you have read any of my other Darkest Powers storiies you should visit my profile and take my poll. I would greatly appreciate it!**


End file.
